Are You Scared?
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: "Are you scared?" I haven't even realized that he has backed me up to the wall. He leans over me, his arms on either side of my body. Anyone could walk in and catch us, cast us out on the streets, banish us forever. But I am Dauntless. I am brave. I am not scared. "What am I supposed to be scared of?" I ask. "Me," he answers, and he captures my lips with his.


**Warning: I haven't read Divergent or Insurgent for a while now, so the characters are probably OOC. I tried my best. This takes place during Divergent, after their first kiss. It is Tobias/Tris. Fluffy and cute, in a knife-throwing, mad/anger like kind of way. And there are probably typos. I've wanted to do a story for this series for a LONG time, so here you go! Just a one-shot. Rated T for a reason!**

**You have been warned.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Are you scared?" taunts Peter. Childlike, annoying. The urge to lose all control and go after him has never been stronger than now. I have a knife in my hands. Why not?

But I can feel Tobias's eyes bore into the back of my head, telling me to stay put. If I attack another person without permission, I will be on the streets as a Factionless for the rest of my life.

But it would be worth it. I would show him that I was not the same girl that stood there as he punched me in the face. I was not the same girl that let him take me in the middle of the night. I would fight back, and he would regret it.

Even Christina is staring at me. Her eyes are wide and she nudges me with her shoulder. "Calm down, she breathes. Will is on the other side of her, staring at me too. He smiles to himself, silently laughing at me.

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I turn back towards the target. I imagine Peter in front of me, tied to the target, his right eye in the bulls-eye. I study the hilt of the dagger in my hands. It is simple, just plain black, like the clothes I am wearing. But something in its simplicity reminds me of Abnegation.

I shake my head and bring my head up. I can still here Peter making threats behind me. I wish he would attack me, because then not only would I hurt him, but so would Tobias.

I let my knife fly. It turns once through the air, and I already know that it is going to hit the edges. My prediction is found true when I see it hit the outer ring. Peter's threats turn into laughter. My face gets even hotter and my knuckles have turned completely white as I grip my opposite wrist. I spit on the ground and crack my neck. I shiver when it pops.

Tobias is still observing us. He raises an eyebrow when I turn around to look at him. _Keep going_, he mouths to me.

I grab another knife. This one is smaller than the previous. I see a flame design on the blade. Dauntless flames.

"I know what she's scared of," says Peter. He's trying to sound bored, but there's anticipation in his voice, as if he's waited a long time to announce this to everyone else in the initiation. "It's not making the cut."

It certainly would be sad if I didn't make into the Dauntless, but that isn't one of my fears. He should be able to come up with something better than that.

"She's scared she's going to end up like her brother Caleb," he continues. I can hear glee in his voice and I stop where I am. Will inhales sharply, and Christina mutters a curse.

"What did you just say?" My voice is small, and it cracks. Someone snickers, probably Drew. He's standing next to Molly on the opposite side of the room. They're leaning against the wall and whispering. Peter stands a few feet away from them.

"I said that you're scared that you're going to end up like your brother. Aren't you, Stiff?"

What about my brother? He's in Erudite. I want to ask, that, but not give him the satisfaction of knowing more than I do. But what does not making the cut have to do with Caleb?

I ignore everything else he says. My friends do too. Soon everyone who had stopped to listen has gone back to throwing the knives. I take a slow, deep breath. The room smells of sweat, even though this isn't a hard exercise.

I let the knife fly again. It goes straight and nails itself into the target, almost in the center. I grin.

"Let's stop," orders Tobias, and Eric is the first to leave. Everyone files out of the room, chattering to each other and getting ready to go eat dinner. Peter shoots me a look of knowing. It's like he's been in my thoughts and seen what I've seen. It's unnerving, and I'm about to say something to him, but he leaves the room.

I am the last one out and Tobias is still here, leaning against the wall.

"Don't go," he says. "Stay and help me clean up."

It sounds like an order, but his voice is so calm that even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn't be able to.

My thoughts go back to the other night, with Tobias and I kissing for the first time. My cheeks redden slightly, and I hope that he won't notice. It's almost like a sign of weakness, and I will never be weak in front of him, even though he has already shown me his own weakest parts.

The simulation. The thought of it makes me shiver. They call him Four, yet they don't know why. I used to assume that he just wanted an alias, which is only partially true. He doesn't want people to know his true identity as Tobias, son of Marcus. From Abnegation. He is selfless yet selfish in his own way.

Just

Like

Me.

His name is Four because he has four fears. These four fears I have seen and experienced with him in my arms, my body blocking his from the attack of his burdens.

"Are you scared?" I haven't even realized that he has backed me up to the wall. He leans over me, his arms on either side of my body. Anyone could walk in and catch us, cast us out on the streets, banish us forever. But I am Dauntless. I am brave. I am not scared.

I force myself to shake my head. I keep my arms straight at my side. He tilts his head to the side, looking amused. "No," I choke out.

His lips are on my cheek when he speaks. "You know, you shouldn't listen to Peter. I would snap his neck if I had the chance to." I can feel his throat clench. I think he's trying not to laugh at me.

I place my hands against his chest. Using every ounce of self control and strength that I have, I push him off of me. I think I startle him, and it makes me feel better. "Then why didn't you do it, right then and there?" I throw back at him. Why am I so mad? I can't even answer this…

"Maybe because this entire compound would go into lockdown and I would be tortured and then killed for murder. But if he had said one more word to you, I'm sure I probably would've done that, despite the consequences."

He's against me again. I can feel his muscles over my clothes. His hand falls down on my waist, and he smiles at me before putting his lips back on the same cheek bone as before.

"Are you scared?" he repeats, and I'm ready to slap him.

"What am I supposed to be scared of?"

"Me." He captures my lips with his, and he is everywhere. He is in every thought, every touch, every breath. My own hands have now grasped his shirt from between my fingers. My nails are like claws on his skin. If I'm hurting him in any way, he certainly does not care. His hands are rough on my skin, but they couldn't feel more right.

"We should stop," I whispered to his lips. Our breaths mingle. I'm struggling to catch my breath.

"We should," Tobias agrees, and then we've started kissing all over again. Now my hands are under his shirt, sliding across his stomach, reaching up to his chest, and I can't stop.

His fingers clutch my hips and when he pulls me flush against his body, I know that he can't stop either.

Slowly, our kisses get deeper, and our pulses get faster, and our breathing gets heavier, and everything is changing. It feels like my eyes have been opened to the world for the first his, even though they are tightly shut. It feels like I am part of my surroundings, even though all I know of right now in Tobias and the floor against my back and my hair stuck to my neck, stuck to his fingers that are entwined in it.

I feel alive.

And then he's pulling back, and the colors are fading, and the walls are no longer vibrant, and everything smells of sweat. I'm craving his lips on mine again like a life saving drug.

He balances himself over me in a plank position. "I'm never going to get used to the fact that I've held you in my arms when no one else has. You're mine, and no one else's."

I'm his… "And you're mine," I tell him. I've never felt this kind of passion towards anything or anyone. I want to be there to fight off his fears.

"Thank God," he sighs. He pulls himself to his feet and then picks me up in one fluid movement. I'm in his arms, and he his hugging me so fiercely. My arms go around his neck and I bury my face in his hair. His hair is slick and wet. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I know." I really do. I've never felt safer.

"Are you scared?" he asks me once again.

"Why do you keep asking me that question?" I growl. "I'm definitely not scared of you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I think something big is getting ready to happen. I'm not sure when, but this entire place is filled with secrets. Stay alert, Tris." His head swoops down to touch my bird tattoos with his lips. "I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not. I'm Dauntless."

"Just because you're Dauntless doesn't mean you don't have to be scared about something." Four is his alias for a reason.

He pushes himself off of me, lightly. I pat down my hair, hoping it doesn't look too terrible and that my expression won't give away what has just happened between us. But my face is twisted into a smile and his is too. I don't know the reason. Perhaps it is just the fact that we are together, but now, something is biting at my inside.

Something big is going to happen, and Tobias thinks I have a reason to be scared about it. I'm about to ask him to clarify his reasoning, to tell me exactly what he means, but he is not even in the room anymore. The door is shut and I'm alone. The room is still a mess.

I gather myself and head on to dinner, the last few minutes still replaying in my mind. And his words.

_Are you scared?_

I hope I'm not.

* * *

**Yeah, the OOCness prevails... I'm sorry. Tell me if you want me to do more stories for Divergent. **

**Reviews and feedback are loved! Hope you enjoy!**

**-BBH**


End file.
